Talk:Nickelodeon Wiki/Archive
Main Page Look? How do you like the new main page? Post your opinions here. --Color Printer 14:56, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I like the new look. 91BOY 15:20, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm getting rid of the negative, and coming in with the positive! This was a great idea for a wiki. Anyways, I have some pointers. Before putting up a template, create it. The main page looks great. --Dantheburgerking 22:36, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Logoboy I've blocked Logoboy, he's added large amounts of irrlevant content before, and has been warned that he will be blocked from anywhere he does it again. We now need a list of articles that need deleting. If someone can create a page and list them, I'll delete. I'll check back here later to see how tings are going. -- sannse (talk) 09:58, 6 March 2006 (UTC) He's back, but I blocked him!---Hailey C. Shannon 23:58, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Wiki logo Does anyone else think it's time for a new logo? I've uploaded a few things I've come up with. What do you think? 21:33, 7 March 2006 (UTC) I like the two in the middle--Hailey C. Shannon 23:49, 13 May 2006 (UTC) So do I. : Me too. 91BOY ::I didn't see this till now. I'll make one of those the logo now. Angela talk 15:24, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *How 'bout, "Nickipedia?" Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:53, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *I like the second one, but make it be with the splat. Also the third one is good. Mr.gn 00:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) **Look at this: :::"Nickipedia" sounds good to me. I used to prefer "Wikilodeon", but that just sounds clunky to me now. :::As far as logos go, I prefer the third one in the row above (Image:Splatwiki.png). Yours is good, but to be used well, they have to be at most 150px wide (the current one is 135). Shrinking that down that far makes it fairly illegible. 23:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, hold on. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 23:50, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Nicklogo.jpg Image:Wikia1.png Hey why isn't it showing? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 00:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Newsplatlogo.png I tried to clean it up some for you. But I still like the old splat better, personally. This new shape is just too... used car sales-ish for me. But I'm a traditionalist. 11:08, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Hm.. looks to scrunched up- How 'bout this one? And you don't have t type every time you sign. See the section I created. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 11:27, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :The problem is, the wider the logo image, the wider the left sidebar will be. I generally try to keep them smaller that necessary so that there will be more space for reading and editing the articles. :And I don't type it every time; I found the signature button about four years ago, and instructions on how to customize it about two. Don't worry there. 12:15, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Show of the week Is anyone ever going to change the show of the week? --Llama Man 23:36, 16 July 2006 (UTC) I believe I just did. ;) Darth Anxor Talk to me! 01:27, 17 May 2007 (UTC) shows For all of the shows on here why don't you just copy it exactly from wikipedia and request they get deleted from their. Then if someone tries to go onto one from their they will be redirected to that page on wikianick. :Just because something is in a wikia doesn't mean it can or should be deleted from Wikipedia; that's up to the Wikipedia community. A link to the page here in the article's "External Links" section would certainly be relevant, though. 06:02, 29 April 2007 (UTC) New admin Well, for the second time, the here has disappeared for the better part of a year. The wiki is starting to fill with spam and fluff, and I just realized last night that there was an entire section of articles devoted to a show that doesn't even exist. We need someone in here regularly with admin-level access to take care of things and to take a lead in getting this place cleaned up. If no one has any objections, I am happy to volunteer for the spot. I've been talking on Central about this, and you can feel free to chime in here or there. If anyone else would like to step up for this, all the better. As much work as this place seems to need at the moment, we need some more active users. And regardless of how all this goes, I'm working on cleaning this place up all the same, just to let everyone know. 12:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I dunno about being an administrator- it's a full fledged job! I already contribute to Wookieepedia, but maybe I will be. Yeah, I can be a "semi" or "part-time" administrator, if you like. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :I am happy to take the responsibility. I've had a good deal of experience over at the L5R Wiki, which I founded, and that has some fairly dedicated editors that do a good job taking care of things without my needing to pay attention to everything. This isn't a plea so much as making sure no one feels like I'm trying to bully my way into anything. But still, any help is always appreciated. 21:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) One person holding control is too difficult. A triumvirate would be best. As Kreia (see Wookieepedia) said, "To be united be hatred is a... fragile alliance at best." So, who's with me? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:48, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I could certainly get behind that. 23:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I would also love to help yall in anyway i can --[Kronos 20:04, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I'd like to be an administrator! I'll try my best to help. --Franco142 02:09, 4 June 2007 (UTC) I've made WestonWyse and Darth Anxor admins for now. The community can look at adding more later :) -- Sannse 21:36, 7 June 2007 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Main Page updates I added new stuff to the main page. Check it out. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 11:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Looks good. Everything seems to need much, much more work, but it looks good. I have plans to get the Show of the Week updated more regularly by the end of this week, BTW. If you're planning more, if you want to leave that bit for me, I'll take care of it. 12:24, 16 May 2007 (UTC) New items Two things: First, I've tried to start outlining the scope of this wiki here. Please begin any discussion you feel necessary about that. Second, I think we need to get the Wikia staff to set us up with the Forum: namespace so we can get all this discussion of non-Main Page things off the Main Page talk page. And while we're at it, getting the Portal: namespace set up wouldn't be a bad idea, either. Thoughts? 12:37, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I liked it! I haven't finished reading the entire thing, but I'll try to. Oh, and you don't have to type every time you sign. Just use four tildes (~) like this: Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:05, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :I put more updates on the main page. Also, a set of rules for the improvement drive. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :: :::That's a new logo, by the way. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:32, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I love the Logo!! its awsome--Kronos 20:08, 22 May 2007 (UTC)18 Poll? How 'bout a weekly poll on the main page: Favorite SpongeBob Character? SpongeBob Patrick Squidward Other Darth Anxor Talk to me! 17:10, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. I haven't noticed that extension before. Nice. 20:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::Great; I'll put it then. New style :I've been working on a new style I'd like to use to replace the basic white default color scheme. If you'd like to test it, go to User:WestonWyse/monobook.css and copy the code (in the bluish box) from the "Orange background" section into your personal stylesheet ( ). Afterwards, you may have to purge your cache, which is done simply by holding down the Shift key on your keyboard and clicking the Refresh/Reload button in your web browser. ::It should work basically the same in Firefox or IE, except that IE doesn't support rounded edges, so you won't see those unless you're using Firefox. 20:10, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::I liked it, but how about a slightly lighter shade of orange? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 03:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::In the "Page background" section, you could try changing "#FF6600" to "#FF9933" and see what you think. But the orange I'm using is as close as I could really get to the standard Nick orange. I think the lighter shade just looks too faded. 13:54, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I like FF9933 much better. I feel it resembles Nickelodeon, but how do you know which color is which? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 15:25, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Any orange is good. How about FF9955? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 15:29, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Which color in the stylesheet, or which part of that code controls which color? The first is complicated, but for the second, the color codes are numbers that go from 0-9 then a-f. The first two numbers control how much red is shown, the second pair controls green, and the last pair controls blue. So 000000 would be black, and ffffff would be white. 00:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::So 00FF00 would be green, I assume? Also when are we changing the name to "nickipedia?" One more thing- improvement drive is overdue. Thanks for your help. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 12:25, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, that would be a bright green. We could go ahead and change it in any pages that name the wiki, but changing the logo takes admin access, so we'll have to wait on that one for now. 01:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Matthew James Stone An unregistered user (or users) has been creating pages with links to the page Matthew Stone. I assure this topic does not exist. If you ever do come across a page with links or references to said page, please remove all of them. Thank you; that will be all. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 02:29, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Someone is vandalizing the site with articles on above. The IP address of this user is: 209.243.23.104 :I plead to all administrators to ban this user from editing. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 02:36, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::I've been noticing that, and tagging any articles I find for deletion. That probably accounts for over half of the articles listed there. I don't think it's vandalism, honestly, so much as someone trying to be creative, just in entirely the wrong place. We probably need to try to talk to the guy before banning him. 12:39, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::But he could've been a one-time user. Or he could have had many usernames. Or, he could be Logoboy''!'' Ban him immediately, this "Matthew Stone." Darth Anxor Talk to me! 01:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC)